


your my safe haven

by stupidnephlim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10245776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Malec fluff... basically





	

Alec was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. His parents were saying the same shit to him again, and Alec was just fed up with his parent’s homophobic comments towards him and Magnus. So to clear his head he ran. He ran and ran until he could no longer continue. He realised that his mind had led him to Magnus’s place. He checked the time and saw it was 1 am. Magnus would probably be asleep but Alec really wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. So he climbed the stairs that led to Magnus’s apartment and pulled the key to Magnus’s loft out of his jacket pocket. After opening the door he walked in, to find the living room empty. He slowly walked toward Magnus’s bedroom and saw there was a light coming from the TV in Magnus’s room. But when he stepped inside the room, Magnus was fast asleep, with Chairman Meow curled up around him. 

Alec switched the TV off and after changing into comfortable clothes, he snuggled up beside Magnus. Magnus immediately turned and placed his head onto Alec’s chest. “I thought you were not going to come over tonight.” Magnus mumbled, his voice thick from sleep. “I know… but… My parents.” Alec didn’t need to explain any further. Magnus knew how Alec’s relationship was with his parents. Magnus let out a sigh, and looked up at Alec. “Alexander, you can’t let your parents get to you. There is nothing wrong with you. You are strong.”  
“Am I?” Alec whispered. Hearing Alec’s voice sound so vulnerable, broke Magnus’s heart. Magnus sat up, dragging Alec up in the process. He grabbed his face with both hands and looked straight into Alec’s eyes. “Yes. You are strong. You are the strongest shadowhunter I have ever met. You fight to protect the ones you love, even if it means putting yourself in danger. You are so selfless, and good. You push yourself to be the best, but darling, you already are. You might not be perfect but baby...” Magnus leaned forward to rest his forehead against Alec’s. “You don’t need to be perfect, you don’t need to impress those people who think they are superior to you. You don’t need your parents. Because you have people who love you, who look up to you.” Magnus gently rubbed his nose with Alec’s, making him smile. Alec looked into Magnus’s gold cat eyes, “I love you.” He whispered. Magnus smiled, and leaned forward, connecting their lips. 

“Thank you…” Alec whispered after they broke the kiss. “Thank you for being by my side, thank you for loving me… Having you next to me relaxes me. You are my safe haven.”  
Magnus looked into Alec’s blue irises swirling with emotion and smiled softy. “I will always be here for you, no matter what.” Magnus replied.  
They both settled down again, with Alec’s head tucked into Magnus’s neck. Magnus was stroking Alec’s hair, which Alec found soothing. “I love you, angel.” Magnus whispered before sleep embraced them in a hug.


End file.
